


You're the Devil in Disguise

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [81]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Aziraphale pulled away to stare along the sofa better. "She what?"
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 41
Kudos: 1011
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	You're the Devil in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Reading Part 78 (I'm Sure You'll Tell Me) before this one is recommended to avoid confusion.

Aziraphale pulled away to stare along the sofa better. "She _what_?"

"She thought," Crowley repeated, "that I was 'Dr Fell'." At the time it had startled a laugh from him, in a mixture of joy at solving a conundrum, I-know-something-you-don't-know glee, and the sheer unlikelyhood of it all. The other consequences hadn't occured to him until rather later.

"How would anyone mistake this," Aziraphale swept a hand down, indicating his shape and style, "for that?" He waved at Crowley's very different shape and style.

"I have no idea, angel, and by the time I could get words out, she was already gone. Couldn't exactly ask her at that point." Crowley left his arm stretched out along the back of the sofa, and Aziraphale gradually settled back into his side. With no-one else sharing their home now, his angel was learning to relax again.

"We will have to tell her," Aziraphale pointed out, smiling tenderly up at him, "and sooner rather than later."

"I know, angel, I know." He felt the sudden tension against his arm as his clever angel pieced together the flipside of this mistake.

"Crowley... if she thought you were the sweet, gentle, kind one... does that mean she thought I was...." He swallowed, and then ducked his head down into Crowley's bony shoulder and finished tamely, "That I was you?"

"Yeah, probably." Crowley turned his head to rest his cheek in his husband's soft curls. Aziraphale had always been afraid of being thought of as bad, as long as they'd known each other. Of doing the wrong thing and having it go from bad to worse. Much as Crowley still flinched at being called good or sweet, because when you'd spent as much of your life as he had depending on appearing too nasty to be worth taking down (and simultaneously not nasty enough to be seen as something to eliminate immediately) for your sheer survival... "Not the first time we've stood in for each other though."

"Yes," Aziraphale mumbled into his shoulder, "but, well, the other times," he sighed, his breath ghosting across Crowley's skin, "it was always by choice."

"I know, angel. I know. Makes a difference." He wrapped his arm just a little tighter around his angel. "Solves the mystery of why they thought you were in the greenhouse when you weren't though. They actually saw me there, like I'm supposed to be, and jumped to conclusions. Or tried to jump to Conclusions and actually landed in the Sea of Misunderstanding."

Aziraphale huffed a small laugh. "You'd know all about that," he joked, straightening a bit. "Used to do it all the time, you did."

Crowley didn't try to keep his angel close, just let him resettle to a level he was comfortable at. "I learned it from an expert," he agreed, hiding fondness behind dark glasses. "Name of Aziraphale, I believe."

His angel swatted at him, too light to do any damage, but enough to sting. "Oh, you. Now, how do you recommend we get hold of the poor dear without scaring her or sending rumours through the roof?"

Crowley tipped his head back, running through the options in his head as he stared up at the ceiling. "Better to do it through a message than in person. An in-person summons with this confusion will either scare her if you do it, or scare the other students if I do it, or embarrass her in public if any of the others say something to correct her. And any of those will send rumours scattering everywhere."

"Oh, you mean an e-letter," Aziraphale quipped.

"E- _mail_ , angel, and you know it."

They worked out the wording together, and sent an email from Aziraphale's address to the girl's student account, requesting a non-urgent meeting. It was signed, "Dr Fell" but the office directions would take her to Crowley's office, in case Aziraphale was running late. Better, they thought, to let her think it came from the "sweet" professor than the "scary" one.


End file.
